Plasm Wraith
by Gatomongamer
Summary: Why was the Plasm Wraith in the Formidable Oak? What is its relationship to the Water Wraith? Why was it so attached to Olimar? All these answers and more inside.


I was so content, content with floating inside the meteoroid that's been my world for as long as I've known. My clear plasma body making twist and turns inside the smooth walls with the ice cold feeling of space comforting to me. I didn't know who I was, where I came from, or even how I got there but I didn't care. What I did know was that my name was Wraith and that I was ok right where I was. I somehow knew things though. I knew there were over worlds around me with different flora and fauna but I never felt the need to actually go there. I was truly content living a life that others would find boring but was exciting enough for me.

Perhaps I would have stayed floating forever but I was violently jarred from my musing when something struck my cradle, sending me hurtling into another direction. I was confused, never had I hit anything large enough to knock me away. I grew panicked when my home started falling downwards and the cold I was use to was replaced by a burning heat. My meteor began breaking into pieces, exposing my plasma like body to the heat and fire.

Thankfully the fire couldn't hurt me but it heated up my body, melting me. I was losing grip on myself, I stared breaking into pieces when one of the fragments of my former home went right through me, split me in two. My new brother and I drifted further and further apart as we fell, pulled by the wind towards different locations. I couldn't worry about that now, too busy trying to keep myself together. It felt like forever before I hit the ground, splattering all over its hard surface.

It took all my energy and concentration just bring myself back together. The ground was warm and gritty with a substance I recognized as dirt, I looked around to get a bearing on my surroundings. It was some kind of desert like area with sand and the occasional patch of grass, the land was dotted with cacti and trees, a far cry from my meteor. Once my investigation was done I cried and wailed in anguish at the loss of my home, and my other half before collapsing from exhaustion.

Unknown to me, in another location, my other half landed in a pool of water.

When I regained awareness I could feel something touching me. It was some sort of red and brown creature with two legs and bulbous eyes and it was currently sniffing me. Already annoyed by it I tried to scare it away by slapping it with a tentacle. This didn't help at all thought, it somehow seemed excited that I was alive. It opened its big mouth, bit into me and started scarfing me down. I screamed in my own language but the creature didn't care and just continued. After a while I lost so much mass I couldn't hold myself up so I just lauded against the ground unmoving, once again the dumb creature was confused by my lack of movement. He started sniffing again but I was unable to do anything, after while it must have thought I was dead because it just tottered of.

I've been on this planet for less than a day and already I was weak and injured and missing my old home. As I layer there weakly I decided I needed to stop moping and get out before another creature gets here. By share willpower I forced myself to move, which was easier said than done. I didn't have solid limbs like the creature and I never had to learn how to move in my old home but some how I managed to slink over to any area behind some leaves. Deeming it safe for now I focused on collecting nutrients from the rich soil to rebuild by body mass.

Hour after hour, day after day, and week after week, so much time went by I didn't bother keeping track of how long I was on the planet and I wasn't leaving it anytime soon. Everyday I took nutrients from the ground to build up mass but apparently every creature here had it out for me because by the end of the day I was back to square one. I knew I couldn't live like this so during the day, when they seemed the least active, I moved quickly as I tried to cover as much ground as possible. I would hide as best as I could during the day but none of the places were secure enough so I kept looking.

On one of these expeditions I came across a large wooden structure, it looked like a good place to me so I went towards it. Because of my unique physiology I crawled straight up the side of it, passing through any sticks and branches, till I reached the top. I came upon a wide clearing with no enemies in sight so I allowed myself to relax, I didn't worry about flying creatures because they rarely attacked. I later found out that there was a lower level that was connected by a cave, both of which were crawling with those buggers but I could hardly care about that when I came across a special treasure.

It was a plump red object, shaped like a triangle, and covered in little yellow spots. Upon absorbing it I found it gave a substantial more nutrients than the dirt, also it tasted better. I did the only thing I could do, I turned the whole place upside down looking for more and stuffed my face when I found any other things that I know recognized as fruits. This combined with the decrease of creatures allowed me to regain a lot of my former mass.

The next day I awoke to the sound of foot steps so I looked for what was making the sound. It was a white four legged creature with a red suction cup like nose, it was capable of shooting fire from its nose and usually I'd try to avoid it but I gained a newfound sense of confidence and wanted to try something. Staying in puddle form , I crawled around the creature, careful not to alert it to my presence. Once I was behind it I made my move and wrapped myself around its body, it struggled and breathed fire, trying to shake me off but I held on. I put extra pressure around its neck and watched as it slowly suffocated inside my body, then I tried something else new.

I tried absorbing it like I did with the fruit and it worked soon after my body started heating up. It was like the meteor fall over again and I was too hot to hold myself up. I fell to the ground as flames erupted from my body and at first I regretted absorbing the creature thinking it must not had been compatible with my body, causing this. But as soon as it started it was over and I went back to normal, though I could still feel a heat inside me. I reached for the heat and again I fell to the floor on fire and again I went back to normal.

If I could have, I would have been smirking right now, it seemed that absorbing the fire creature gifted me with similar abilities and I was eager to use them. With my newfound power I could better defend myself and I wanted to watch the monsters that tormented me for so long to feel how I felt as I hunt them all down. Not to mention I wanted to see what other abilities I could gain.

I claimed the giant structure as my new home and spent the next few days searching for creatures to give me more power. I absorbed a blue nosed version of the first creature, a shaggy creature with long hair, the stones thrown by a small insect, and another insect that was green with wings and pincers. And I gained the ability to turn into a water bubble, produce electricity, become a glass block, fly for short periods of time, and extend parts of my body like needles.

It also didn't take long for me to use my newfound abilities as I started my quest to exterminate all creatures around me. I relished in their screams as I killed them, differently depending on my mood. Would I enjoy the smells of their charred corpses as I fried them or watch their eyes roll back as they drowned. Listen as their organs exploded one by one from electricity or eat their flattened bodies like pancakes. Sometimes I would just sit there and watch the blood drip from where I impaled them. Over time I also gained more control, I could separate and create up to three elemental cores, and I created a group of proxy monsters that mimicked their originals in behavior, that I used to guard my home.

My appearance also changed my change in lifestyle. Instead of being a clear slug, I changed into a golden yellow colour and I gained a more humanoid body style with two legs, two arms(though one was longer than the other) and a hole in my head like a face. I decided to call my new self Plasm Wraith to commemorate my new life.

This became my normal, I stopped thinking about my old life, and I was quite content with it.


End file.
